deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Adam Macintyre vs Jason Voorhees
Adam Macintyre: The crazy clown psychopath who fights with surprising speed and agility Vs Jason Voorhees: The killer from the friday the 13th films who is notoriously hard to kill Who is deadliest Edges Duel chainsaws vs Machete: There are two chainsaws and even a single chainsaw is much more powerful. Edge Duel chainsaws Hunting knives vs Speargun: The spear gun is more accurate, poweful and has a longer range. Edge Speargun Composite bow vs Balloon filled with irratant gas: The composite bow is lethal the ballon is not. Edge Composite bow Meat cleaver vs Fire breath: The fire breath will decimate jason before he even gets close enough to use the meat cleaver. Edge Fire breath Argument I will be arguing for Adam and Danial will be arguing for Jason Adam will win this easily. While his jason has the range advantage up close he will be decimated by adam. his agility and speed will take jason by surprise and his fire breath will burn him alive. The duel chainsaws can be used to block projectiles and will tear jason to shreads. Come on adam dose not stand a chance. Jason will butcher him from a range and up close he still will win. He can kill from any distance and is crazy powerful. Hell he has killed people with his bear hands and once karate chopped a guys head completetly off. That is freaking insane. He is also very durable and will take alot of damage before going down. Thank you danial and to everyone else happy debating. Battle Jason Voorhees is walking through camp crystal, clutching a blood stained machete in one hand and a spear gun in the other. Having just dispatched a group of teenagers, skinny dipping in the lake, he is on his way to the kitchen. Suddenly a loud manic laugh echoes from the forest. Jason turns to face it but the laughing stops. Thinking it is just his imagination Jason turns back to his killing spree, but the laughing sounds again. This time Jason takes knows it is not his imagination. Picking up a nearby bow, he notches an arrow and fires it through the forest. The laughing immediately stops and Jason gose back to finding anymore teenagers to kill. Suddenly a figure charges out of the forest, knocking Jason to the floor. Jason gets back to his feet and looks at his attacker, who is now standing 30 feet away from him. His attacker is a large clown, who is juggling two chainsaws. Jason fires another arrow but Adam blocks with his chainsaws. “Your gonna have to try harder than that” he shouts his voice high pitched and child like. Jason takes out three more arrows and fires them in quick succession. Adam manages to block the first two with his chainsaws, but the third one strikes him in the arm. Adam winches in pain and pulls the arrow out, throwing it to the floor in disgust. “We don’t want that do we” says Adam taking out a balloon and blowing it up. He throws it at Jason and it pops in his face spraying him with the irritant gas. Jason drops his bow and franticly rubs his eyes, trying to get the stinging gas out. Adam laughs manically and, after revving up his chainsaws, charges at his defenceless enemy. Jason manages to regain his vision just in time to see Adam charging at him. He tries to dodges the attack but Adam is too near and he swings his chainsaws. Fortunately for Jason his earlier attempt to dodge the attack means that the chainsaws only scrape his arm. He takes his spear gun out of his belt and fires it, striking the crazed clown in the shoulder. Adam screams in pain and takes out two hunting knives. He throws them into Jason’s chest but due to his durability it barley fazes him. Adam knocks Jason down with a shoulder barge and prepares to finish him off. Jason looks around and sees his machete which he dropped when he was trying to get the irritant gas out of his eyes. He scrambles towards it and picks it up. He manages to block several swipes from the chainsaw but before he can land a blow, Adam uses his chainsaws to yank the machete from Jason’s hands. Now weapon less Jason runs towards the kitchen hoping to find another weapon. Adam runs after him hungry for blood. Jason reaches the kitchen first and runs in closing the door behind him. Adam gets there not long after and smiles. “If you think that will stop me then you are wrong” he says getting more and more high pitched as he talks “burn”. He then breathes flames at the kitchen setting it ablaze. Adam laughs and walks’ away thinking that his adversary has been vanquished. However a completely unshaved Jason emerges from the building meat cleaver in hand. He runs silently at Adam and swings the the meat cleaver into his neck repeatedly, decapitating the psychopathic clown. Jason picks up the two chainsaws and stumbles off into the woods. Winner Jason Voorhees Expert’s opinion Jason won because he had the range advantage and thus could end the battle before Adam could get near enough to do any damage. jason voorhees.jpg|Jason voorhees machete.jpg|Machete speargun.jpg|Spear gun RecurveBow.jpg|composite bow cleaver.jpg|Meat cleaver adam macintyre.jpg|Adam macintyre chainsaws.jpg|Chainsaws hunting knife.jpg|Hunting knife ballon.jpg|ballon filled with irratent gas fire breath.jpg|fire breath Category:Blog posts